Fur
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuuri and Boris are waiting in the cold for a bus that doesn't seem to be coming. They freeze, Boris even more so as Yuuri indulges in the fur of his coat. [YxB, KxR & slight TxM if you want it to be]


_Buffy-Ja_'s fault. Not exactly fault, rather…bah screw it. I only thought this up during a random phrase in our conversation.

**Disclaimer: **Would they be willing to sell? The answer is never.

**-Fur- **

It was cold and that was the understatement of the year. Even the ice was shivering. Or could that be caused by the numerous cars zooming by vehemently, splashing slush onto the sidewalks, dangerously close to two pairs of feet waiting, and waiting, oh- and trembling. Patience was thin, unlike the frozen water that had turned dangerously black and swerved vehicle after another down the road.

One passed by so fast that the disgusting melted mass of gray snow flew up and over the sidewalks banks and onto ebony and ivory pants. It was no wonder who was more upset by the inconsiderate driver's actions.

''_**Zhopa!**'' _Came the yell, so loud, passerby's turned, shocked by the profanity and looked shamefully upon the duo.

Then, to make his message clear, a snowball was quickly formed and hurled at the continuing automobile. When it made collision, a round of chortles sounded from the amused standing beside the pissed off. The car never did circle the block and come back and that was unfortunate because Yuuri was ready to murder him in cold blood, literally.

Boris on the other hand found it amusing, everything from the initial throw to the sulking of his ruined pants, his favorite pair. They were only pants, he mused, nice and tight taking in consideration of the view he was getting from the hunch forward as Yuuri tried desperately to salvage the untainted, till now material.

''Want to go and change?'' He offered, if anything to stop the muttering he could hear from under the other's breath.

''Then we'll miss the bus.''

That's why they were out there, only because a certain someone's car was broken and he couldn't come and pick them up. Of course, a taxi cab would always be available but to get where they were going it would cost a fortune in rubles, way too much for their liking.

Thus leaving them out to get frost bite as they stayed at the precise stop location waiting for the public transportation that was late, fifteen minutes late to be exact.

''I say, screw this damn bus and let's hop a ride to Hiwatari's and make him pay the fare.'' As tempting was it sounded, they already both knew the answer to that possible solution. Kai would say no and that they should have waited, then they'd be screwed.

''Wishful thinking.'' Boris sighed, watching his breath float away into the darkened sky.

''_**Da**…_''

It was back to square one, dodging slush, complaining, cursing and trying to keep warm. Yuuri felt like a Russian Popsicle, cherry flavored no doubt; red for his dampened angry mood and for the obvious shading of his flaming locks. His companion wasn't as ice like; the only things cold were his legs that shook in proof.

Moscow was only getting colder as the time slipped by to a full half hour and as enraged as ever, Yuuri dialed the entry code above the schedule of buses that would pass there and listened in for the time schedule. They hadn't been wrong, the automated voice indicated that time they made it out for was correct. Maybe the bad roads slowed down traffic?

It didn't matter nor stop Yuuri from bitching even more so. ''I'm fuckin' frozen solid!''

When there was no reply he glanced over, wondering why there hadn't been, ending up only complaining more as he saw what Boris was up to. There was zip sound and as his coat was undone, before he could slip it off, the rant began.

''**_Opezdol!_** You're going to die of hypothermia!''

''**_Mne nasrat chto ty dumaesh_**. Take it!''

''**_Niet!_**''

Boris glared at the red-head who returned his narrowed stare and removed the article anyway, ignoring more protests and the gawks from native citizens, dropping the thick burgundy layer on Yuuri's shoulders.

''It will keep you warm.''

Another sigh passed the chapped lips and the azure orbs looked up in silent thanking but also concerned as was the tone in his voice, low and filled with worry. ''_Borya_…''

''**_Ya_** **_bud prekrasno_**.''

Yuuri appreciated the kind gesture and relished in the heat that the jacket provided. Though, as he wrapped his arms around himself, he couldn't help but look up at Boris who stood there, un-phased by the nippy chill in his black turtleneck top and kept his vision straight, not allowing it to wander.

After another ten minutes, he felt guilty having finally warmed up and decided he'd much rather return to his previous state even if the fur lining the collar brushing against his cheeks had felt so cozy. Still, rubbing into the fur if it had been on Boris would have been just as nice.

''I'm alright now…''

''You need it more than I do.''

Boris paid no attention to the growl he heard resonating in the other's throat and reached for a pocket beside him. Yuuri jerked his head towards him, feeling a foreign presence atop his hip and raised an eyebrow till he saw the cellular phone being removed. Each had tried calling the mansion in which their friend resided, plenty of times but there had been no answer after the long four rings then the machine to leave a message.

Their night had gone from good to terrible all in less then an hour with no hopes of looking any better. To make it worst, Boris had begun to feel numb and still refused to take back what belonged to him. Whether kind or plain stupid, he was being too stubborn for Yuuri's taste.

''Stop being obstinate.''

''**_Niet_**.''

That conversation ended there as did every other when Yuuri tried handing back the coat till he stepped up to the larger and slightly taller frame and encircled his arms around him, head resting against a broad shoulder. No one could tell if the cold had left Boris's cheeks so red or the blush from the embrace they shared but as long as no one saw it, he didn't seem to care.

The longest five minutes of silence stretched out between them; they had been the most comfortable and the complete opposite at the same time. It came to an end when, fed up with the whole evening, Boris said they should just go back, no weather that bad could be blamed on the tardiness.

''I don't know how to thank you…'' Yuuri trailed off as his arms fell to either of his sides whilst they parted the hold.

Boris was confused; had it been simply a polite act in return or was there something more to the hug? Either way, since their night had been ruined and nothing but bad luck came their way, he was going to make it worth it and memorable. When Yuuri looked up at him, done with his sentence, in less then a blink of an eye, Boris kissed him.

It would have ended without linger but as he retreated slowly, eyes still closed a petite, soft voice spoke a single word that left them engaging in another kiss.

''_Don't…'' _A hand drew him back and lips didn't let him leave again.

Not caring whether anyone saw or gaped at them, they kissed till they couldn't breathe and lungs ached for a gasp. At that time, eyes opening the world, their first sights each other, a loud honk wrecked the romantic sensation as did the ensued laughter.

''We interrupting?''

A silver car pulled up along the sidewalk, passenger side and back windows unrolling. Blonde and raven looked at them with devious smiles on their faces mockingly giggling.

''Aren't you guys lucky we came and found you both. Buses are on holiday schedules, they stopped at supper time.'' Rei informed, signaling for them to join him inside.

They shared a brief look, Yuuri sitting inside first, looking over at the Chinese sitting on his friends lap. As Boris closed the door, before they could start with an inquiry, from the front seat Max turned and flashed them a bright smile and a peace sign.

''Rei wanted to surprise everyone and invited us down.''

''Yea, but sourpuss's car broke down so we had to get a rental. Took forever to find someone that spoke English.'' Takao, the driver grinned at them and winked from the front mirror as he started the engine.''

''But it didn't look like you guys minded the wait…''

For that comment, it took Rei everything he had to keep Yuuri from strangling Kai the whole way back home.

**-EndE- **

If I'm wrong in any way, pardon but in order, here are the translations:

-Asshole  
-Yes  
-Idiot  
-I don't care what you think  
-No  
-I'll be fine  
-No

I know, it has almost nothing to do with fur besides the one paragraph but it was inspired by a comment then built around it. I hope you still enjoyed though!


End file.
